stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Lapis Lazuli
é uma Gem que teve sua primeira aparição em "Espelho Gem". Lapis era uma Gem que ficou presa no espelho após ser confundida com uma rebelde na Rebelião, até ser solta por Steven. Atualmente ela vive no Celeiro com Peridot. Aparência Lapis tem uma pele azul clara, um cabelo azul escuro e uma pedra de lápis-lazúli encravada nas suas costas, na forma de gota de água. Veste um traje de tom azulado, que consiste num colete com um triângulo estampado e uma saia com um triângulo invertido estampado em tom mais escuro formando uma espécie de diamante. Não calça nenhum chinelo ou sapato. Após ser libertada do espelho ela apresentava olhos reflexivos, sem pupilas e não possuía suas asas. Personalidade Lapis Lazuli é alegre, companheira e prestativa, podendo até sacrificar seu próprio bem-estar por alguém que ela goste muito. Ela gosta de fazer brincadeiras, como visto quando ela se comunicava com Steven pelo espelho. Porém, ela não mostra sua real personalidade para todos, apenas para pessoas que ela confie muito, como Steven. Lapis se mostrou um tanto rancorosa, como no caso de Peridot, onde ela não conseguia perdoar Peridot por trazê-la para a Terra, embora Peridot demonstrar que havia mudado. Lapis mostra ter um lado um pouco sério e desanimado, como visto no jogo de baseball, onde ela participa do jogo, mas sem esboçar nenhuma reação e nem ao menos interesse, também parece gostar de moda, já que em Kindergarten Kid ela estava lendo uma lista de cabelos bonitos. História Habilidades Lapis Lazuli mostrou uma grande resistência física e mental, como ela saiu com poucos machucados ao cair da nave e que ela conseguiu ter tido o controle de Malaquita durante muito tempo. Lapis tem uma força sobre humana, como ela pode quebrar o gravador de Peridot apenas ao apertá-lo. Habilidades Naturais *'Fusão:' Lapis Lazuli pode sincronizar sua pedra com outras gems e se fundir com elas. *'Invocação de Armas:' Assim como todas as gems, Lapis Lazuli pode convocar uma arma de sua pedra. Diferente das outras, ela não necessita retirar sua arma de sua pedra, podendo usar a hidrocinese livremente. *'Regeneração:' Quando Lapis é gravemente ferida, ela recua para sua pedra e se regenera em um tempo determinada por ela. Armas *'Hidrocinese:' A arma de Lapis Lazuli é a hidrocinese.Guide to the Crystal Gems (Steven Universe) Com ela, Lapis é capaz de manipular a água da maneira de quiser, sendo pouca ou até muita água sem esforço, como ela conseguiu transformar todo o oceano em uma torre. Ela pode fazer "construções" de água, criando mãos gigantes, correntes, entre outras. Ela pode projetar lembranças na água, como visto em "Same Old World". **'Asas:' Lapis pode criar duas asas de água através de sua pedra. Suas asas são poderosas, sendo capaz de atravessar o espaço, quando Lapis saiu da Terra para Homeworld. **'Clones de Água:' Lapis pode criar clones feitos de água, com uma força igual ou até maior do corpo original. Os clones são capazes de dissolver-se, modificar seu corpo e se multiplicarem. No caso dos clones das Crystal Gems, estes podem invocar armas feitas de gelo, com a mesma força das armas originais. Regenerações Vestimentas Relacionamentos 'Steven' thumb|200px|Lapis Lazuli e Steven se conhecem. Lapis Lazuli fez amizade com Steven em "Espelho Gem", quando foi dado o espelho por Pérola, que acabou por não funcionar. Em seguida, um pouco mais tarde, Lapis começou a conversar com Steven que via as gravações do espelho, e eles se tornaram bons amigos. Ela queria sair do espelho e disse para Steven como fazê-lo. Depois que estava livre, ela avisa para Steven não confiar nas Crystal Gems, e vai embora. Steven curou sua gema quebrada, que, em consequência, foi restaurada com ela, trazendo suas asas de volta. Ela agradece a Steven antes de partir de volta para seu Homeworld. Em "A Mensagem", ela avisou para Steven que as Gems da terra natal estão vindo para lá e que sua tecnologia é muito avançada, então ela aconselha-o a não lutar, já que as Crystal Gems não tem nenhuma chance contra elas. Lapis mostrou ter lealdade por Steven, um exemplo disso é ela ter se fundido com Jasper apenas para prendê-la no fundo do oceano, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a sua própria liberdade, para o bem de Steven. Em "Chille Tid", ela diz para Steven deixar ela fazer isso por ele. Em "Same Old World" e "Barn Mates" é notável que Steven e Peridot são os únicos amigos de Lapis na Terra. 'Crystal Gems' Lapis tem uma desconfiança profunda das Crystal Gems, que vai tão longe a ponto de alertar Steven a não confiar nelas. Ela fez clones d'água delas, a fim de lutar contra si mesmas. Sua raiva parece resultar pelo fato de ela ter sido aprisionada em um espelho pelas Crystal Gems, impedindo-a de voltar para casa e mantê-la na Terra, um planeta que ela não tinha nenhuma crença. Sua animosidade parece estar voltado para as Crystal Gems em geral, em vez de Garnet, Ametista, e Pérola especificamente, como o trio aparentemente não fazia ideia sobre o que estava no espelho. 'Peridot' Lapis Lazuli demonstrou extremo rancor por Peridot ao chegar no celeiro e se deparar com ela por lá. Mesmo com Peridot a mostrando que havia mudado, Lapis não quis conversar com ela e ignorou todos os seus presentes, sempre tentando evitá-la. Quando derrubou o Olho Vigilante, Lapis demonstrou interesse no bem estar de Peridot, mostrando querer uma amizade com a mesma. Em "Beta", as duas já demonstram ser amigas. 'Jasper' novamente.]] Lapis e Jasper tem uma péssima relação uma com a outra, a prova disso é a fusão de ambas: Malaquita. Lapis se fundiu com Jasper para prendê-la no fundo do oceano, para que Jasper não machucasse nem Steven e nem a Terra. Aparições 1ª Temporada *"Espelho Gem" *"Gem Oceano" *"A Mensagem" (Vídeo) *"Poder Político" (Mencionada) *"O Retorno" *"Libertador" 2ª Temporada *"Contando Tudo" (Flashback) *"Cartas de Amor" (Mencionada) *"Chille Tid" (Sonho) *"Peça Ajuda" (Mencionada) *"Pegar e Largar" (Mencionada) 3ª Temporada *"Super Ilha Melancia" *"Broca das Gems" *"O Mesmo Mundo" *"Colegas de Celeiro" *"Tacada Certeira" *"Steven Voador" (Mencionada) *"Alone at Sea" *"Beta" *"Earthlings" (Cameo sem falas) *"Back to the Moon" 4ª Temporada * "Kindergarten Kid" (Cameo sem falas) * Gem Harvest Curtas *"Nós Somos as Crystal Gems" *"Video Chat" Curiosidades *Na antiguidade, o Lapis Lazuli era visto como o simbolo da verdade, sendo que em algumas crenças, era considerado como um portal para o mundo espiritual. No catolicismo romano, em muitas das pinturas da Virgem Maria, tanto na Idade Média quanto no Renascimento, aparece o Lapis Lazuli, estando assim, sempre associado ao misticismo e à pureza; *Seu desejo não é proteger a Terra como as Crystal Gems, ela diz que nunca acreditou no progresso do planeta. No entanto, como visto em Same Old World, durante os milhares de anos em que ela ficou presa na Terra ela não viu quase nada dela e diz que quer aprender mais sobre ela, talvez ela tenha percebido que fez mau juízo do planeta e tenha mudado de opinião sobre a Terra; *Em sua mensagem ela diz para as Crystal Gems desistirem, pois Homeworld está mais avançado; *Muitos fãs acreditavam que a arma de Lapis Lazuli eram suas asas, mas depois foi confirmado ser a Hidrocinese; *Ela e Malaquita são as únicas Gems até agora que não precisam ativar sua pedra para usar suas armas; 200px|thumb|Uma Gem semelhante a Lapis. *Em "A Resposta" é possível ver a silhueta de uma Gem muito parecida com Lapis Lazuli, mas não tem confirmação que seja ela; *Em "Same Old World", foi revelado que a pedra de Lapis foi rachada quando o espelho em que ela estava presa foi pisado por uma das gems de Homeworld que estava deixando a Terra junto com as outras quando ficou claro que a rebelião não poderia ser detida. Galeria Referências en: es:Lapislázuli |} Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Gems Categoria:A a Z